(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid filled apparatus that reacts with the stimulus of outside forces, hereinafter referred to as a reactive energy apparatus, furnished at the instep area of a shoe upper and the forefoot area of the shoe sole. The reactive energy apparatus provides cushioning and a custom fit to the shoe in an area surrounding the forward portion of the shoe wearer's foot. In particular, the present invention pertains to a reactive energy apparatus comprised of anatomically shaped fluid filled bladders or pads that are furnished at the instep area of the shoe upper and the forefoot area of the shoe sole. The bladders engage and assume a complimentary custom fitting configuration around the instep and ball of the shoe wearer's foot by displacement of fluid contained in the bladders, and thereby provide cushioning and a custom fit around the shoe wearer's foot.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various methods and devices have been employed in the prior art seeking to develop a shoe that provides a cushioned custom fit around the foot of the shoe wearer regardless of the size or shape of the foot. One method of matching a shoe's construction to the particular size and shape of the foot of the shoe wearer is to construct the shoe specifically dimensioned to comfortably fit the shoe wearer's foot. However, this method is disadvantaged in that the costs for producing the shoe are considerable and tailor made shoes are not affordable to the general public.
Many prior art shoes are designed with a certain amount of cushioning in the sole and sidewalls of the shoe upper to both compensate for variations in the size and shape of feet as well as providing cushioning to absorb the shock of footstep impact in walking, running and other activities. However, this approach has been found to be disadvantaged in that, after a period of use the cushioning becomes matted or compressed and no longer provides a snug custom fit around the foot of the shoe wearer. This is evident in shoes having uppers constructed of a flexible or stretchable material. When the shoe is first secured on the wearer's foot, the cushioning of the shoe provides a comfortable, snug fit along the sole of the foot and across the top of the foot instep. As the shoe is worn while walking, running or during other activities, the flexing of the foot in the shoe compresses the cushioning of the sole and instep area of the shoe upper while also stretching the material of the shoe upper. After a period of use, the shoe which fit snug over the foot when first put on the foot now fits loose over the foot and no longer provides the cushioning and support to the foot as it did when first secured on the foot.
What is needed to overcome the above described disadvantages of prior art shoes is a reactive energy apparatus that is dynamically reactive to provide a continuous supporting and comfortable fit of both the shoe sole and shoe upper around the foot of a wearer as the foot moves and flexes while wearing the shoe.